A Flower Gave Me A Birthday Present
by EvieVixen
Summary: Paulie receives a present on his birthday from a little flower. It is a not romantic story but it is Paulie/OC


**Hi, readers. I know that I haven't gotten very far with my first story but right now I am thinking of so many things, I think I will just work on the shorter pieces first. I will definitely be returning to my Gideon Prewitt story, so I haven't given up on it yet. **

**This is about Paulie from Water 7 in the One Piece Manga. It is not a romantic relationship piece between an OC and Paulie, but I thought it was a cute idea. **

**

* * *

  
**

Tiny feet tapped against the stone streets of Water 7. Covered in tiny little sandals they raced their way through the crowds and pushed its way towards their un-known destination.

**At the Galley-La Company**

Paulie leaned back as he wiped off the sweat that washed over his forehead. Letting out of poof of smoke from his cigar, Paulie closed his eyes. He had been having a hard time with his debts, and it was finally starting to get to him. He knew he had to quit soon of else it would end very badly and he _knew _he _couldn't_ let that happen. There was too much at risk.

Paulie wasn't one to ask for help when it came down to anything, but if it was going to harm some one other than him, he would suck up his pride and ask without a split second of thinking.

**The Other POV**

The feet came to a skidding halt has they had reached their destination. In front of this pair of feet was the great Galley-La company main building. Like a mouse, the feet softly started moving again making their way towards the building.

"What do we have here, nmaa?" A voice asked, leaning down in front of the owner of this pair of feet. "What can I do for you little lady, nmaa?"

"I-I," a quivering voice stuttered along. The faint sound of rustling could be heard through the repeated sounds of nails being hammered into wood. "I am looking for Paulie-san." The voice had gained confidence and had finally announced why they had come here.

"Does he know your coming, nmaa?" The man asked again watching as the little girl squirmed slightly.

The little girl gulped and looked anywhere but at the man. "N-no. But you can't tell him!"

"Oh, nmaa, why not?"

"Because it would ruin the surprise!" The girl claimed back.

"Surprise, nmaa? Well, we can't have that, nmaa. Why is there a surprise?" The man asked rising up to his full height.

"It's July 8th." The girl replied has if it was common knowledge has to why the date was so important.

This little girl looked up to the man. She knew exactly who he was and yet had never once met him, so talking to him like friends had shocked her little brain into shambles. He was the mayor of Water 7, but he acted almost exactly like she did. His face had light up at the idea of a surprise happening, and he looked like a secret had just been passed on to him. And it was a secret. A very, very important secret.

The man had ice blue hair that was cut short and had a slight swirl that lay on the side of his face. His face was long, lean, slightly worn, but his eyes still held a slight amount of childish behavior. He was tall, but then again the little girl was very tiny, and wore a strange orange colored suit, with a duller orange colored shirt underneath. For pants he worn simple jeans, and on his feet he clad shiny black dress shoes.

"My name is Iceberg, nmaa, and yours would be?" The newly introduced Iceberg asked.

"I'll tell you my name only if you promise to keep the surprise a secret," the girl whispered out making sure that no one was listening to them.

"Of course," Iceberg whispered right back, and he grabbed her and balanced her on his hip, like a mother would do.

"My name is Hana, and I need to see Paulie to give him his birthday present." The girl squealed out, letting the excitement show clearly on face.

**Iceberg's POV**

Iceberg tilted his head up to the sky.

"_Why had Paulie not told them it was his birthday? Who is this little girl? I don't remember him mentioning a little Hana."_ Iceberg thought to himself, before he looked at the young girl.

She was simply adorable. She had loose rosy, red ringlets that fell across her face and finished just hat the tip of her chin. Her face still held baby fat, but Iceberg knew that she would be a heart breaker when she grew older. Her body was the perfect weight, as he could tell by the pressure in his arms, and she stared at him with smoldering, jade green doe shaped eyes. On her body she adorned, a simply little white floral dress with long sleeves.

"Okay, lets go search for Paulie, nmaa." Iceberg declared childishly and Hana let out of little giggle before nodding in agreement.

**Hana's POV**

Iceberg-san was really nice. We searched all over the place for Paulie, but we couldn't find him any place. Hana finally let out of small whine in protest and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, nmaa, I'm sure we will find Paulie any minute now." Iceberg stated cheerfully.

And indeed, they found he in the next place they looked.

Unable to keep the surprise hidden anymore, or her anxiety to see Paulie, Hana slipped her hand out of Iceberg's hold and started running off to Paulie.

"Paulie! Paulie!"

The person being called for lifted his head up from his work and gapped at the little figure running towards him.

"Hana?" Paulie inquired, before making his way towards her running figure.

Everybody at the dock looked up at the shouted and watched has the two figures finally met and embraced.

Paulie lifted the young girl off her feet and swung her around before just holding her tightly to his jacket. Hana snuggled closer to Paulie, tears leaking down her face and, like a sponge, Paulie's jacket soaked them up.

"What are you doing here, Hana. I told you I would come see you after I finished up work here." Paulie stammered setting the little girl on the floor and kneeling down in front of her on both knees.

"I know. But it was such a long wait and I wanted to see you. I— We looked for you all day but we couldn't find you anywhere. And then I started to get worried and I started to cry, but then we found you. I really happy you're all right." Hana finally stammered out, through her bubbling tears and her little hic-cups.

"We?" Paulie asked, before he caught of glimpse of Iceberg coming towards them.

Paulie turned his attention down to the sobbing girl and pulled her towards him. Hana fell limp against him. Paulie let out a sigh; she obviously hadn't recovered from the wounds he had received when he had helped the straw-hat crew.

"As you smartly pointed out I am perfectly fine. But why did you have to come today?" Paulie asked.

Hana wrenched away from him before a present fell out of a sleeve on her dress. Paulie's face was a mash of pride and surprise when she had wiped out the present from no where. Quickly wiped away all remnants of tears that were left on her face, she proceeded to do as planned.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Hana cried before pushing the small wrapped square into his hands.

Paulie stared at the gift before whipping his head back up to the small girl. Hana was smiling brightly, considering that just a moment ago she was balling her eyes out because she was worried about him. Paulie quickly unwrapped the box and stared at what was inside.

"Do you like it?" Hana asked hopefully. She wanted Paulie to like it.

_Splash_

_Splash_

Tears fell onto Paulie's present as he quickly caught the girl in his arms and held her close to his body. Hana wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"I love it. Thank you." Paulie choked out before staring at the present in his hand.

It was Hana and Paulie sitting on a park bench eating ice cream together. It was placed inside a wooden frame that was finely decorated with bit of rope and a couple of cigars were even drawn onto the frame. Paulie knew he would never forget this wonderful little present. It was the best birthday present he had ever received, in a long time.


End file.
